own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest 14
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A14 | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 14, often referred to as OASC #14, is the 14th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Malaysia, following Jess Lee's victory in the 13th edition with the song "I Dare You". This is the first time that Malaysia hosts the contest. Location }}Kuala Lumpur is the national capital of Malaysia as well as its largest city. The city covers an area of 243 km2 and has an estimated population of 1.7 million as of 2015. Greater Kuala Lumpur, also known as the Klang Valley, is an urban agglomeration of 7.2 million people as of 2013. It is among the fastest growing metropolitan regions in South-East Asia, in terms of population and economy. Kuala Lumpur is one of three Federal Territories of Malaysia, enclaved within the state of Selangor, on the central west coast of Peninsular Malaysia. Since the 1990s, the city has played host to many international sporting, political and cultural events including the 1998 Commonwealth Games and the Formula One Grand Prix. In addition, Kuala Lumpur is home to the tallest twin buildings in the world, the Petronas Twin Towers, which have become an iconic symbol of Malaysia's futuristic development. Venue Stadium Negara also known as Stadium Tertutup, is located around 2 kilometers from Kuala Lumpur City Centre. The stadium, which has 10,000 permanent seats, is fully air conditioned and is capable of housing many different events, including sports events and concerts. The construction of the stadium began in 1960 and the stadium was officially opened on 10 April 1962, making it the first indoor stadium in Malaysia. Format 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The semifinal allocation draw took place on February 15, 2017. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists (host Malaysia and the Big Five) will be split into six pots, based on voting patterns from the previous ten editions. The pots were calculated and are as follows: From these pots, 19 countries were allocated to compete in the first semi-final and 20 in the second semifinal. The host country, Malaysia will vote in the first semi-final. The countries from the big five will vote as follow: India and Indonesia in the first semifinal, while Singapore, South Korea and Uzbekistan in the second semifinal. Participants Forty-four countries confirmed their participation in the 14th edition. The contest saw the return of Bangladesh, East Timor, Macau, Mongolia, Myanmar, Nepal, Palestine, Qatar, Saudi Arabia and Tajikistan. Bahrain, Kuwait and Oman also made their debut appearance in this edition. Unfortunately, Cambodia and Iran decided to withdraw. Confirmed participants 'Semifinals' 'First semifinal' * 19 countries took part in the first semi-final. * India, Indonesia and Malaysia voted in this semi-final. * The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scores according to the votes from each voting country qualified for the Grand Final. 'Second semifinal' * 20 countries took part in the second semi-final. * Singapore, South Korea and Uzbekistan voted in this semi-final. * The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scores according to the votes from each voting country qualified for the Grand Final. Final Other countries * : CTN announced Cambodia's withdrawal, citing a lack of interest. * : RTHK announced, on 6 February 2017, that the country would not be returning this edition. * : NIRT announced Iran's withdrawal on without a reason given. See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest Category:OASC Editions